Holy of Holies
by Thirst4Chicken
Summary: Goblin Slayer and Priestess share a bath in the Temple of Law, only to be joined by Sword Maiden, who wishes to teach the two the pleasures of the flesh. What follows is an evening all three can enjoy together. Smut, smut, and more smut!


"**Holy of Holies"**

It was raining in Water Town, as it often did, and the party of five was once again emerging from the sewers beneath the city, having taken care of yet another infestation of goblins. Recruited once again by the Sword Maiden, Archbishop of the Temple of Law, Goblin Slayer, Priestess, High Elf Archer, Dwarf Shaman, and Lizard Priest had risen to the occasion and yet again saved the city of Water Town from a threat it knew nothing about.

"I wonder when people will start to take goblin attacks seriously," Priestess said softly as Goblin Slayer led the way out of the sewers and back into the town proper, only for them to find the streets mostly deserted due to rain and the lateness of the hour.

"They might never," Goblin Slayer answered simply, his voice echoing thanks to his helmet, "not until it's too late."

"Well, aren't you a ray of sunshine on a rainy day," High Elf Archer commented with a smirk. "Lighten up, Orcbolg! The goblins are gone and Water Town is safe. Now it's time for a good night's sleep!"

"Actually, I was hoping to use the baths," Priestess said before Dwarf Shaman or Lizard Priest could jump in and argue with High Elf Archer over how they preferred to celebrate their victory over the goblins. "I know none of you came last time, but…would any of you like to join me?"

"Nah, no baths for me," High Elf Archer answered.

"I'll pass as well," Dwarf Shaman said.

"Though I appreciate your kind invitation, I, too, must decline," said Lizard Priest with a kind nod of his head.

"Sure."

The last response caught Priestess (and the rest of the party) by surprise, not because someone had finally agreed to join her, but because of who it was: the usually private and stoic Goblin Slayer.

"Goblin Slayer?" Priestess asked softly, almost unable to believe her ears. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," responded Goblin Slayer simply, a man of few words, as always. The way in which he answered demonstrated he either had no picked up on the surprise in Priestess's voice, or else was ignoring it entirely. "Sounds like a good idea."

And that was how Goblin Slayer and Priestess found themselves sharing a bath together in the Temple of Law only an hour later, surrounded by warmth and clouds of steam.

The bath chamber was entirely empty save for the two of them, most likely due to how late it was, which Priestess felt only made the situation that much more uncomfortable. It wasn't that she regretted inviting Goblin Slayer – far from it, she found his very presence comforting, and always felt safe when he was around – but, in doing so, had somehow forgotten a few crucial details about the bath when she had done so.

Namely, the nudity.

To say Priestess was a little overwhelmed would be an understatement. Though the two of them were respectfully facing away from one another out of privacy, Priestess felt the constant temptation to turn around and look at Goblin Slayer, to take in his scars and muscles and humanity, to give herself to him fully. The girl felt herself blush as she gently washed herself with warm water, imagining what it would be like to feel Goblin Slayer's rough hands on her bare breasts, her soft stomach, her rounded rear, or her warm sex. Just the thought of it made Priestess grow warm and faint.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to Priestess, and she felt herself grow hot between her legs. What she felt was a great temptation: a sexual temptation. It wasn't that the church explicitly forbade sexual activity; it hadn't done that for generations now. But it was a slippery slope, Priestess had been taught, and she was still young. Who was to say what might come of it? Should she stick to her faith and remain steadfast in her duty? Or give in to temptation and possibly risk her own purity for the sake of pleasure?

In the end, temptation won out.

"Goblin Slayer?" she finally asked, her voice softer than expected.

"Yeah?" came the reply from behind her.

"You've seen me like this before…right?" Priestess asked hesitantly, her blush spreading across her face as she spoke. "Naked, I mean."

"Yeah," Goblin Slayer replied again after a moment. "After the Resurrection. Why?"

"I just…I want to see you," Priestess finally managed to say, fighting the blush on her face and the heat between her legs the entire time. "And I want you to see me again. For real, this time. If…if that's okay with you!"

There was a pause, as though Goblin Slayer was thinking it over. For a moment, Priestess was afraid she had gone too far, had crossed a line that was never meant to be crossed, and was just about to speak out and take it all back when Goblin Slayer finally spoke again.

"Sure," he said. "Together?"

Priestess smiled softly, knowing he couldn't see it. "Yes. Together."

And with that, the two turned around to gaze upon the other.

Goblin Slayer had always found Priestess attractive, and he well remembered gazing upon her naked form months ago upon waking from the Resurrection ritual, but seeing her before him now, completely nude and blushing deeply, was like seeing her for the very first time all over again. He gazed upon her clear blue eyes and flowing blonde hair just as he savored the sight of her small but perky breasts, her feminine curves, and the small patch of blonde hair between her legs. She was soft, and cute, and innocent, but also beautiful, and strong, and passionate, and he felt a great desire for her almost immediately.

Priestess, on the other hand, almost gasped as she looked upon Goblin Slayer's naked body, as her brief glimpse during the Resurrection ritual a few months prior had clearly not been long enough for her to memorize his form. Lean and muscular, and actually rather handsome, Goblin Slayer was nonetheless covered in scars and other markings of battle, the signs of a true and battle-hardened warrior. Perhaps most importantly, for the first time ever, Priestess saw Goblin Slayer's sizable cock sticking lewdly around between his legs, already somewhat hard and growing larger, and the very sight of it made her mouth water.

Suddenly, Priestess wanted nothing more than to feel Goblin Slayer inside of her.

As Goblin Slayer watched stoically, Priestess slowly began to walk towards him, her naked legs moving smoothly through the steaming waters of the bath until she was standing right in front of him, so close that his member was almost poking her in the stomach. She hesitantly lifted a hand up to his chest until she was only a centimeter away, and then gently pulled back ever so slightly.

"May I…?" she asked.

Goblin Slayer nodded.

Priestess gently placed her hand upon Goblin Slayer's chest and felt the hardened scar tissue that covered much of his torso. His chest was strong and tough and firm beneath her gentle touch, and Priestess gasped as she felt it. She slowly began tracing along several of the scars crisscrossing his torso, making her way down lower and lower until her hand hovered over his hardening penis. Again, she paused.

"And…may I…?"

Again, Goblin Slayer nodded.

With that, Priestess cautiously but curiously took Goblin Slayer's cock in her hand, ignoring the way it made her mouth water and her virgin pussy suddenly radiate with heat. As Goblin Slayer groaned lightly, clearly trying to keep himself quiet in the midst of the baths, Priestess slowly began to stroke his member up and down, up and down, as though admiring its length and enthralled by how it felt in her hand. She could only imagine what it would have felt like inside of her!

She froze as she suddenly felt Goblin Slayer place his rough hand on the small of her naked back, frightening close to her rear, and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Is this…okay?" he asked softly, clearly worried he had crossed a line.

"Yes," Priestess said with a gasp, her blue eyes gleaming in the mist of the baths as she looked up at the man standing before her, the one whose cock she still held in her hands. "Please touch me, Goblin Slayer. I want you to touch me."

And Goblin Slayer obeyed. As Priestess continued to rest one hand on his scarred chest and use the other to slowly stroke his cock up and down, Goblin Slayer lowered his hand from her back to her rear, gently fondling her naked ass and causing her to gasp at his touch. The girl felt her blush deepen and grow redder still as Goblin Slayer's hand then moved from her ass to her hips, up her side, and eventually to her breasts, which he handled gently and lovingly. Though he was doing little more than exploring, Priestess already felt like she was ready to explode, and so responded by stroking Goblin Slayer's cock faster and faster, as though doing so would break the tension between them and bring them still closer together.

For several moments, the two merely stood there in the baths and explored the others' bodies, caressed by warm water and gentle steam alike. Though she moved her one hand around Goblin Slayer's chest, as if afraid or too embarrassed to move it anywhere else, Priestess never once stopped stroking Goblin Slayer's member, feeling as though it would be a betrayal to do so judging by the sounds he made as she did it. Goblin Slayer, on the other hand, allowed his hands to roam more freely, holding Priestess's hips, caressing her back and stomach, fondling her ass, lightly squeezing her breasts, and with one hand finally settling between her legs.

"G-Goblin Slayer…" Priestess gasped as she felt Goblin Slayer run his fingers along her virgin slit, still stroking his length as he grew harder and harder still.

"Do you want me to stop?" Goblin Slayer asked, hesitating and hoping he had not made the girl uncomfortable.

"No!" Priestess responded, much too quickly, which only caused her to blush deeply and once again look away. "I mean…please don't stop. I like it. A lot."

Goblin Slayer smiled at that, and did as he was told, gently pressing his finger into Priestess's folds just far enough that she had never before felt such a sensation. The girl was practically putty in his hands, shuddering under his touch and gasping with every movement of his finger. She responded by continuing her own pleasuring of Goblin Slayer's cock, stroking him harder and faster and taking joy in the soft groans and grunts he let escape his mouth as she did so.

As time went on and Goblin Slayer continued to finger her, Priestess felt her eyes close and her focus begin to waver, so overwhelmed by pleasure that she had trouble even thinking straight. She unconsciously spread her legs to give the young man more room to work with, and eventually moved one of her own hands down to cover his hand on her cunt, as if ensuring he did not stop or pull away.

Meanwhile, Goblin Slayer could feel himself approaching his limits as Priestess stroked him harder and faster, her gentle hand rubbing up and down the length of his cock lovingly and passionately. Especially with his one finger buried inside Priestess and her nubile young body presented before him, practically pressed up against him, he knew he wouldn't last much longer, and so knew he was about to cum seemingly even before the rest of him did.

Priestess gasped in surprise as she felt Goblin Slayer cum, opening her eyes and looking down just in time to watch as his cock began to shoot rope after rope of hot white cum all over her naked stomach, with a few streams even reaching up high enough to coat her breasts. Rather than step away or clean herself off, Priestess instead savored the feel of Goblin Slayer cumming all over her, and relished the gentle warmth of his juices as they coated her chest and tummy.

"Sorry," Goblin Slayer said as his cock finally began to soften in Priestess's gentle hand, coming to his senses and looking over the mess he had made.

"Please don't apologize, Goblin Slayer," Priestess said with a kind smile, letting go of him at last and running her hands over her own breasts and stomach so she could feel her lover's juices firsthand. "It was exactly what I wanted. Did you like it?"

"Yeah," Goblin Slayer answered simply. "Did you…want to do more?"

"I…I would," Priestess admitted, suddenly turning away again, evidently more embarrassed by her own blush than by the fact Goblin Slayer had cum all over her naked body, which was still on full display before him. "But I…I don't think I know how. I never learned such things in the church. The things I feel I would like to do…they are still mysteries to me."

"Then, perhaps, I can be of some assistance?"

Standing on the very rim of the bathing pool and smiling gently at them both was none other than the Sword Maiden, entirely nude save for the black cloth she wore around her eyes. As statuesque as ever, the Sword Maiden was everything a grown woman should be, with her long legs, flat stomach, heaving breasts, and curves in all the right places. The archbishop's flowing blonde hair fell all about her, obscuring portions of her body, but not enough to hide her nudity. Like Goblin Slayer, she was covered in marks and scars but, also like Goblin Slayer, none of them subtracted even a little from her overall grace and beauty.

Priestess suddenly felt very young and immature in her presence, with her much smaller breasts and less shapely figure; Goblin Slayer likewise drank in the beauty before them both, as evidenced by the fact his cock was already beginning to harden once again simply by gazing upon the Sword Maiden's nubile form.

"I thought I heard voices in here, but was not certain," the Sword Maiden said, still smiling gently as her long, blonde hair obscured the nipples of her voluptuous breasts but little else. "I simply wished to join you. I do hope I didn't startle you?"

_Oh no, oh no, oh no!_, Priestess thought over and over again as she realized the mighty Sword Maiden, Archbishop of the Temple of Law, had surely witnessed everything she and Goblin Slayer had done even without the gift of sight. _She had to have heard us! She heard me…and Goblin Slayer…and when I…and when he…and then we…oh no, oh no, oh no!_

Suddenly feeling very far too exposed, especially with Goblin Slayer's cum still splattered all over her, Priestess practically hid behind Goblin Slayer to hide her nudity from the Sword Maiden, even knowing there was no way the woman could see her. Goblin Slayer, if he felt exposed, did nothing to show it, either because he didn't care or because he determined it was already too late to cover himself anyway.

"Please, you need not hide, especially from _me_," Sword Maiden said with a light laugh as she slowly stepped into the bath, bringing with her more heat and more steam. "There is no need to be frightened or ashamed. I am sure there are many stories these walls could tell had they the ability to do so."

"How long have you been there?" Goblin Slayer asked, not unkindly, but clearly still on the defensive despite the Sword Maiden's nudity and lack of threat.

"Long enough, Goblin Slayer," Sword Maiden admitted, which only caused Priestess to blush deeper in mortification.

"Oh, please, Sword Maiden, please forgive us!" Priestess blurted out, walking out from behind Goblin Slayer so she could bow respectfully before the leader of the faith she had sworn her life and duty to, nude or otherwise. "It was my fault, Sword Maiden! I gave in to temptation and I will accept the proper punishment! Please do not excommunicate us both!"

"Peace, young Priestess," the Sword Maiden answered gently, still smiling kindly as she slowly made her way over to the two adolescents, her naked hips and breasts swaying as she moved gracefully through the water and steam. "I have not come to punish or condemn either of you."

"Then why are you here?" asked Goblin Slayer, frowning.

"It is just as I said, Goblin Slayer," Sword Maiden replied, her smile widening as she looked upon him. "I simply wished to join you."

With that, Sword Maiden slowly turned to Priestess, took the younger girl's blushing face in her hands, and leaned down to kiss her deeply. Priestess was surprised, of course, and her blue eyes widened to their greatest extent upon feeling Sword Maiden's lips upon her own, but soon enough she felt her eyes closing again as she began to gently and innocently kiss the older woman back.

Goblin Slayer, meanwhile, watched the two women kiss one another with both great confusion and great desire. That desire only grew as Sword Maiden practically pressed herself against Priestess, rubbing her large breasts against the girl's much smaller ones. Suddenly, Goblin Slayer didn't know who he desired more, Priestess or Sword Maiden.

(As luck would have it, by the end of the evening, he would have them both.)

Sword Maiden finally pulled back a few moments later, smiling as she looked down at Priestess, who was still blushing deeply and who clearly missed the feel of the older woman's lips upon her own. As Goblin Slayer and Priestess both watched, Sword Maiden ran a single finger down between Priestess's beasts, collecting some of the cum covering the girl's chest and stomach, and then stuck the finger into her own mouth.

"Mmm," she moaned gently, tasting some of Goblin Slayer's cum. "Tell me, young Priestess, did you enjoy when Goblin Slayer graced you with his seed?"

"I…I did," Priestess answered softly, still blushing madly despite everything.

"And you desire more, do you not?" Sword Maiden asked, still smiling gently. "Do not answer; I know you do. That is why I am here, child, not to take Goblin Slayer from you…but to teach you how to pleasure him properly."

"You're going to…teach me?" Priestess asked, her eyes widening in awe.

"I am," Sword Maiden told her kindly. "You are still pure and innocent, young Priestess, but I am not. I know the ways of the flesh all too intimately. And it is both my responsibility and my privilege to see the younger members of the clergy properly educated. Would you like that?"

"Yes, please!" Priestess practically begged, balling her hands and smiling up at the Sword Maiden in delight. "I would love to learn from you! I want to know everything!"

With that, Sword Maiden leaned down and kissed Priestess again briefly, little more than a peck on the lips, before turning to face Goblin Slayer. Brushing away her long locks of blonde hair, Sword Maiden fully revealed herself to the warrior, allowing him to fully gaze upon her large breasts, her feminine curves, her pink pussy, and everything in between.

"Goblin Slayer, would you take me as your lover, if only for tonight?" she asked the warrior, well aware of the influence her body had the minds of men. "Allow me to demonstrate the pleasures of the flesh so the young Priestess might be of better service to you in the future. Will you take me before her, that I may teach her properly?"

Goblin Slayer paused, not because he didn't want to, but because he wasn't sure if he should. He knew Sword Maiden was infatuated with him, saw in him a kindred spirit that knew the cruelties of the goblins as well as she did, and he did not wish to exacerbate her feelings for him. But how could he deny such a request, particularly asked by such a beautiful maiden, particularly with the Priestess practically begging him to accept?

"Yes," he finally said, as simply and stoically as ever. "For tonight."

"As you wish," Sword Maiden said, once again smiling at him.

With that, the young woman turned and gracefully made her way over to the closest rim of the bathing pool. Without getting out of the hot water, Sword Maiden placed her hands on the cool stone of the rim and then bent over so that she was presenting her rear to Goblin Slayer, as though begging him to ram into her from behind. She brushed away her flowing hair as she did so, better revealing her naked back, her heaving breasts, her rounded rear, and her pink pussy.

"Now then, Goblin Slayer," she began with a smile, "shall we begin?"

Goblin Slayer, as was so often the case, did not need to be told twice. As Sword Maiden patiently waited, bent over with her offering herself to him, the warrior made his way through the water until he was standing right behind her, his cock already long and hard and begging to be buried inside her. Priestess followed along right beside him, her eyes wide as she watched the proceedings, hoping to learn as much as she possibly could.

"Watch as he enters me," Sword Maiden told her younger counterpart. "It may hurt at first, but it feels glorious in the end to be so full, to take another entirely within yourself."

Thus, Priestess leaned in close and watched closely as Goblin Slayer ran his cock up and down along Sword Maiden's tight pussy. Feeling how wet and ready she already was, the warrior pressed the head of his dick against the woman's folds and then pushed until he had already buried half his meat inside of the archbishop.

"Oh, my!" Sword Maiden gasped, feeling her body being pushed forward as she took Goblin Slayer's dick, causing her large breasts to bounce beautifully. "So large! So good! Bury yourself in me, Goblin Slayer, that I might know you better!"

A moment later, Goblin Slayer succeeded, burying his cock in Sword Maiden until he was balls-deep inside her and his hips were pressing right up against her ass. Priestess gasped as she watched, eyes wide, and her own cunt beginning to feel very warm and very wet. To feel such length buried inside oneself, surely it was wondrous!

"Take me, O Knight!" Sword Maiden moaned, wriggling her hips and urging him on now she felt his entire length buried inside her. "Make me yours and show the young Priestess what pleasure awaits her!"

So, Goblin Slayer did as he was told. Taking hold of the young woman by her naked hips, Goblin Slayer began thrusting in and out of Sword Maiden, slamming his hips into her ass every time he sent his dick flying back into her folds. Every thrust caused Sword Maiden to moan or groan softly, sometimes loudly, her breasts bouncing back and forth in time with his thrusts and her fingers curling along the rim of the bath as she fought to hold on for dear life.

Once she was fully accustomed to the size and shape of Goblin Slayer's dick buried inside her, Sword Maiden began bucking her hips back to meet each of the warrior's thrusts, creating a stronger and faster rhythm and that guaranteed more pleasure for them both. The warrior, meanwhile, continued to thrust away, ramming his meat as deep into the holy woman as he possibly could, saving the feel of her pussy tightening around his large cock.

Priestess, meanwhile, continued to watch with growing interest, forced to lightly finger herself to relieve some of the intense pressure she felt building between her legs. She wasn't sure where to look first; at Goblin Slayer's thrusting cock, at Sword Maiden's bucking hips or her bouncing breasts, or to take it all in at once. More than anything, she wished it was her bent over the side of the bathing pool as Goblin Slayer rammed into her with his beautiful cock.

"You see how he takes me?" Sword Maiden asked her, turning to face the girl even though she could not see her directly. "He is strong, but he does not hurt me. He pushes me to the limits of my endurance, but does not exceed them. You are lucky, Priestess, to have chosen such a man."

Priestess nodded, but did nothing else, still enthralled by the sight of Goblin Slayer making love to the beautiful woman before her.

Now with his cock fully buried inside the Sword Maiden, Goblin Slayer tightened his grip on the woman's naked waist as he drove himself into her again and again, thrusting harder and faster each time he felt her pussy tightening around him. He drank in all he saw; the maiden's perfectly round ass as it slapped against his thrusting hips, her naked hips bucking to meet him stroke for stroke, her heaving breasts as they bounced back and forth before her. Such sights only pushed him to continue on his mission, to give Sword Maiden everything she wanted and more.

Sword Maiden, meanwhile, was in sexual heaven, having not experienced such wonderful love-making for many years, perhaps ever; it was rare she allowed herself lovers considering both her public perception and the torment reaped upon her by the goblins a decade ago. She felt empty most of the time, emotionally as well as physically, and ached for the touch of another, one who truly understood who she was within. In Goblin Slayer, she felt, she had at last met that kindred spirit, and to feel him buried inside her was pure ecstasy.

"Harder, Goblin Slayer!" she begged him at long last, bucking her hips as best she could and causing some of the warm water to splash around her. "Drive yourself into me! Show the Priestess how true pleasure is attained!"

Goblin Slayer's only response was to do as Sword Maiden commanded, and so he continued his thrusting at a faster and much harder pace, one that caused the young woman's ass to slap and slam against his hips as he drove himself into her. He went harder and harder, faster and faster, with the Sword Maiden's moans of pleasure urging him and her hips bucking to meet him thrust for thrust. Noticing the rapid movements of the woman's breasts, Goblin Slayer finally let go of the maiden's waist and instead reached up to take each of her tits in his hands, using them to ground himself and anchor his thrusts

"Oh, yes, yes, yes!" Sword Maiden moaned as she felt Goblin Slayer grip her breasts and squeeze them roughly, rolling her nipples between his fingers and groping her soft flesh. "The gods saw fit to endow me greatly, Goblin Slayer, and I see now it was for your pleasure!"

Priestess blushed as she watched Goblin Slayer grope and squeeze Sword Maiden's breasts, and even took the opportunity to briefly stop fingering herself long enough to reach up and squeeze her own breasts, though much smaller than Sword Maiden's. To her surprise, she found she rather liked the feel of her breasts being manhandled, and prayed Goblin Slayer would likewise grace her breasts with his touch as he was doing with Sword Maiden.

Sword Maiden continued to moan and groan and shudder and squirm as pleasure surged through her naked body, having never before felt so free or so full. Goblin Slayer was pounding into her quickly now, far too quickly, and she instinctively knew that he was soon to cum. Even Priestess was growing close to an orgasm of her own, judging by how quickly she was fingering herself.

"Dear Goblin Slayer, I sense you are close to reaching your end," Sword Maiden gasped between moans, still bucking her hips and savoring the feel of his cock driving itself inside her again and again. "Is this true?"

"Yeah," Goblin Slayer answered simply, far too busy fucking the holy hell out of the archbishop and squeezing her majestic breasts to focus on anything else.

"Then allow me one final favor," Sword Maiden begged, still moaning and shivering with pleasure. "Release your seed not within me, but upon my countenance, that I might both taste and feel your warmth!"

As Priestess watched with wide eyes and a deep and starving need between her legs, Goblin Slayer obeyed by pulling himself out of Sword Maiden and then waiting for her to spin around and fall to her knees into the bath water before he began stroking himself madly. Sword Maiden dutifully kneeled before him in the bath with her head tilted up, her mouth open, and her hands clasped in prayer, waiting for absolution.

A moment later, it came. Goblin Slayer groaned loudly as he continued to stroke his own cock until stream after stream of white hot cum came gushing out of his dick, only to land on Sword Maiden's face. The archbishop mewled in delight as she felt Goblin Slayer cum all over her face, with much of it landing within her mouth, and Priestess watched in envy as the older woman licked her lips and swallowed every load that landed on her tongue.

Soon enough, the flow of cum came to an end, and Goblin Slayer's cock began to soften as he stepped away from Sword Maiden, allowing her more room in which to stand up. Smiling gently, Sword Maiden ran a finger along her face, collecting still more of the young man's cum before sticking it once again in her mouth and licking her finger clean.

"Thank you, Goblin Slayer," she said as she slowly withdrew her finger from her mouth. "It was everything I could have hoped for and more. It has been too long since last I felt the warm seed of a man upon me. I daresay I rather missed it."

"Sure," Goblin Slayer responded awkwardly, not really sure what else to say.

Still smiling in an almost motherly fashion, Sword Maiden turned to look at Priestess, who was standing only a few feet away and still watching them both with a building need. "I trust you learned much from watching us, dear Priestess. Tell me, would you like a taste?"

"Oh!" Priestess said after a moment's pause, not entirely sure what Sword Maiden meant at first. "Yes, please!"

The girl practically danced up to Sword Maiden, her eyes gleaming with need as the older woman once again leaned down and caught her lips in a kiss just as fierce and passionate as their last. Only it wasn't just Sword Maiden that Priestess tasted this time, but Goblin Slayer as well, as Sword Maiden was sure to lick the man's cum off her lips before kissing Priestess deeply. Sword Maiden's soft lips pressed against hers, along with the taste of Goblin Slayer's cum, was almost too much for Priestess, and the poor girl almost fainted from pleasure right then and there.

Despite having already orgasmed twice within a relatively short amount of time, the sight of the two women once again kissing deeply and lovingly in front of him was enough for Goblin Slayer to begin to feel excited again. His cock grew larger and hard as he watched the two of them, their breasts pressed up against one another and Priestess moaning lightly as Sword Maiden kissed her like a long-lost lover. Of all the things Goblin Slayer was glad he possessed, right then and there he was thankful for nothing so much as for his stamina.

When Sword Maiden finally pulled back, mostly for need of air, she left Priestess blushing deeply and clearly desiring more, her eyes only half-open in ecstasy and her lips still begging for her touch. Seeing this, Sword Maiden smiled gently and caressed the girl's cheek fondly.

"Did you enjoy your taste?" she asked the younger girl softly.

"Yes," Priestess gasped, as though begging for more.

"And do you wish for more?" Sword Maiden asked.

"Yes!" Priestess repeated, even more needful this time.

"Then do not tell me," Sword Maiden instructed her with a smile. "Tell the one you _truly_ desire."

With that, Priestess finally looked away from Sword Maiden and once again turned to Goblin Slayer, who had been awkwardly standing and watching them kiss only a few feet away, unsure of how to proceed. She noticed he was already hard again as he looked upon him, and this time she knew it was all for her, which almost made her heart burst in her chest.

Summoning up all of her courage, Priestess turned away from Sword Maiden and then made her way through the warm water until she was standing in front of the one she 'truly desired.' She stood before him with wide and innocent eyes, her hands held between her breasts, heat radiating from her between her legs, and with her entire body his for the taking.

"G-Goblin Slayer?" she asked gently and hesitantly, blushing deeply as she did so.

"Yeah?" came Goblin Slayer's response.

"Can I…I-I mean, can you…can we…that is, I was wondering if…"

Goblin Slayer and Sword Maiden both watched as Priestess stumbled over her words, trying to figure out exactly what she wanted to say and how she wanted to say it. Finally, after almost a full minute of hesitation, Priestess finally closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Balling her hands into fists and holding them steadfastly at her sides, she opened her eyes and looked right up at Goblin Slayer with a look of unbridled determination.

"I want you to take me, Goblin Slayer!" she said quickly and confidently, her fists still at her sides as she practically shouted at him. "I want you to make me yours!"

A few feet away, Sword Maiden smiled, glad to hear her student already making progress. Priestess had come a long way in such a short amount of time, and the older woman was proud of her. Now all that was needed was Goblin Slayer's response.

"Of course," he told Priestess, as though the fact he desired her was the most obvious thing in the entire world. Tears gleamed in the girl's eyes as she heard his reply, and the smile that crossed her face was far and away the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Take me, Goblin Slayer," she said softly, joyful tears in her eyes. "Here and now. Please."

Goblin Slayer's response was not verbal; instead, he did exactly as Priestess asked and lifted her into his muscular arms, years of battling monsters and slaying goblins providing him with strength far greater than most men. Knowing right away what he intended to do, Priestess lovingly wrapped her arms around him and then followed suit with her legs, spreading them wide and then wrapping them around his waist until her pussy was hovering only centimeters above Goblin Slayer's hardened cock.

"Ready?" Goblin Slayer asked, looking down into the girl's beautiful blue eyes as he held her up by her perfectly round ass, feeling the heat of her cunt radiating from between her legs.

"Yes," Priestess answered softly, looking right back up at him as she practically wrapped her naked body around his, already feeling the head of his cock lightly pressing against her folds. "Do it, Goblin Slayer. Please."

Goblin Slayer began to slowly lower Priestess onto his cock, gasping in pleasure as he felt the head of his dick press inside her impossibly tight folds. Priestess likewise gasped as she felt Goblin Slayer's cock penetrate her most intimate of areas, and she squeezed her eyes closed in both pain and pleasure as she felt each and every inch of him being pushed into her.

Before long, Goblin Slayer's entire cock was buried deep inside Priestess's previously virgin pussy, his girth stretching the girl's inner walls and driving her crazy with pleasure. Goblin Slayer hesitated appropriately, to give Priestess time to adjust to his size, and was thus a little surprised when she began to move her hips against his.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"No," Priestess replied, opening her eyes to reveal her only tears were tears of joy. "It…it doesn't hurt. It feels wonderful!"

"As it should," Sword Maiden said, finally speaking up and approaching the two of them, her hips and breasts swaying as ever. "Show her the unfettered pleasure you showed me, Goblin Slayer. Demonstrate your devotion to her and grace her with your seed. It is what she wants."

Goblin Slayer, as always, didn't need to be told twice.

He started slowly, giving Priestess time to adjust to the size and shape of his cock buried inside her, lifting her up and down gently and gradually, but began picking up speed almost immediately as he felt Priestess buck her naked hips against his in a desperate attempt to take him as deep inside her as possibly. Be it miracle or good fortune, the girl seemed to feel nothing but pleasure with Goblin Slayer buried inside her, no matter how large he was, and so it wasn't long before the two were fucking each other with wild abandon.

Goblin Slayer slammed his cock into Priestess's impossibly tight pussy again and again and again, savoring the feel of her naked hips slapping against his as he drove himself deeper into her with every thrust. The girl's breasts began to bounce back and forth as a result of their desperate movements and, small though they may have been, but still large enough to excite Goblin Slayer all the more and encourage him to give Priestess everything he had.

Priestess moaned loudly as she felt Goblin Slayer pound into her with all the intensity and ferocity she had expected of such a brave and powerful warrior, already falling in love with the way his cock stretched her insides and sent bursts of pleasure surging through her entire form. She tried to buck her hips and meet him thrust for thrust as much as she could, just like she had seen the Sword Maiden do, but was hampered by the fact that her arms and legs alike were wrapped around Goblin Slayer's torso and depending entirely on his support to keep from falling. As such, Priestess could do little more than buck and wriggle her hips as Goblin Slayer took the initiative in fucking her properly.

"You're doing very well," Sword Maiden said as she approached and gently ran her hand up and down Priestess's naked back, causing the younger girl to shiver in pleasure. "Do you feel him inside you? Does he not fill you entirely?"

"He…he does!" Priestess cried out as she tried to fuck Goblin Slayer back as best she could despite the fact her entire body seemed to be on fire with pleasure. Her hips shook, her breasts bounced, and it was all she could do to keep her naked legs wrapped tightly around his waist, as though to ensure he could not pull out. "It's so good! It's everything I wanted!"

"Don't tell me, young Priestess," Sword Maiden reminded her with a smile, leaning in and then kissing the girl on the cheek as Goblin Slayer continued to fuck her. "Tell _him_."

"Oh! G-Goblin Slayer!" Priestess gasped as she opened her eyes and once again looked up into those of the man who was making love to her. "It's…it's incredible! You're incredible! It's greater than anything I've ever felt before! Oh, please don't stop! Please give me everything!"

Goblin Slayer's only response to such words of encouragement were to tighten his grip on Priestess's ass (which caused her to yelp in pleasure) and increase the intensity of his thrusting. Spurred on by both her words and the beautiful movements of her breasts, Goblin Slayer began fucking her even harder than before, driving himself deeper and deeper into the girl's previously virgin cunt.

Priestess gasped and moaned and cried out in ecstasy every time she felt Goblin Slayer ram his dick deep inside her, stretching her vaginal walls and going so deep it felt like he was fucking her very womb. Every thrust sent a burst of pleasure surging through her body that forced her to begin bucking her naked hips, doing her best to meet Goblin Slayer thrust for thrust, taking him as deeply as she possibly could.

As Goblin Slayer and Priestess focused entirely on themselves, Sword Maiden worked to urge them both on by moving her delicate hands between the two in hopes of making the experience as pleasurable as possibly for both of them. She kissed their necks, ran her hands up and down their backs, touched every inch of skin she could find as Goblin Slayer thrust into Priestess.

"Don't hold back, Goblin Slayer, give all of yourself to her," Sword Maiden whispered encouragingly as she pressed her voluptuous breasts up against Goblin Slayer's back to further urge him to fuck Priestess as hard and as fast as he possibly could. "Just as you did with me. Give freely. Give _all_. Make her yours forever and ever."

With Sword Maiden thus touching and encouraging them both, it wasn't long before Goblin Slayer and Priestess began to reach their peak. Goblin Slayer focused entirely on driving himself as hard and as fast into Priestess as he could possibly go, wishing more than anything to cum inside her and successfully make her his, just as she asked. Priestess, meanwhile, could only buck and wriggle and throw her head back as she let loose moan after moan of pleasure, as though feeling Goblin Slayer pound in and out of her was simply the greatest thing she had ever felt or would ever feel again.

Goblin Slayer suddenly began thrusting quicker and harder into Priestess than ever before as he felt his desire for her reach a tipping point. Priestess could tell as well by the way his thrusts suddenly became uneven and more desperate, the way he was suddenly ramming himself into her as though he felt he only had seconds left and wished to draw out every since moment of pleasure he could with her.

"G-Goblin Slayer?" she asked, opening her eyes and looking into his own as her body quivered beneath him and her breasts bounced up and down fervently. "Is it time?"

"Yeah," Goblin Slayer grunted, his movements growing more and more desperate.

"Release it within me!" Priestess told him, her blue eyes gleaming with joyful tears as she knew what was coming next. "I want to feel it inside me! Fill me, Goblin Slayer! Make me yours!"

With that, Goblin Slayer shoved his cock as deep into Priestess as he possibly could, so deep she felt like he was burying himself directly into her womb, and finally exploded. Goblin Slayer groaned as he came for the third time that evening, filling Priestess with his white hot cum and causing the girl to moan in unadulterated pleasure as she felt his juices gush inside her. Tears sprang to Priestess's eyes as she felt Goblin Slayer's cum pour into her, and she tightened her naked legs around his waist, as though ensuring that not a single drop escaped.

"Do you feel his seed within you?" Sword Maiden asked as she extricated herself from behind Goblin Slayer and instead made her way over to Priestess, once again running a gentle hand up and down the girl's naked back. "Do you feel his love and grace deep inside you?"

"I do," Priestess gasped as she smiled and rested her head against Goblin Slayer's muscular chest, his cock still buried deep inside her.

"Tell him how it feels," Sword Maiden encouraged her.

"It feels _wonderful_," Priestess said, closing her eyes and nuzzling into Goblin Slayer's chest as his grip on her round and youthful ass tightened almost possessively. "It feels like heaven. _You_ feel like heaven."

"You too," Goblin Slayer responded simply, smilingly lightly as he did so, enjoying the sensation of Priestess wriggling her hips and gently grinding into his cock.

With that, Goblin Slayer finally felt Priestess's legs loosen around his waist enough for him to pull himself out of her, taking joy in the way the girl gasped lightly as she felt his cock slide out of her body. Holding the girl by her rear as she extricated her legs from around his waist, Goblin Slayer slowly and carefully lowered her until she was once again standing on her own two feet in the middle of the bath. It took a moment for Priestess to recover her stature, especially considering the soreness between her legs, but she managed.

"Thank you," Priestess said as she looked up at Goblin slayer with her innocent blue eyes, her hands clasped together between her breasts. She then turned to address Sword Maiden, looking upon her in much the same way. "And thank you, archbishop. For teaching me."

Sword Maiden smiled. "I did only what I wish someone could have done for me so many years ago when I, too, was pure and innocent. It was my pleasure. And it shall continue to be so."

As Goblin Slayer watched, Sword Maiden approached Priestess and then once again captured the girl's lips in another fiery kiss, which Priestess soon began to return. Sword Maiden pressed her large breasts against Priestess as she kissed her deeply, and soon enough Priestess was practically grinding against the older woman's naked hips, as though begging for more attention from the beautiful maiden. By the time Sword Maiden brought their kiss to an end, Priestess was blushing madly and once again aching to be touched.

"I promised to teach you the pleasures of the flesh," Sword Maiden explained as both Goblin Slayer and Priestess looked upon her questioningly, and with quite a bit of desire in their eyes, "and I still have _many_ lessons to impart. You did promise to take me as your lover for this one night, Goblin Slayer, did you not?"

"I did," Goblin Slayer admitted, already feeling his stamina return.

Sword Maiden smiled, and then held Priestess close as both of them turned to face the mighty warrior. "Good. Now then, Goblin Slayer…which of us would you like to take next?"


End file.
